Survive Series
by XxSpen17xX
Summary: Satoshi Ketchum The Last Living Member Of His Village seeks refuge after an evil organization Known as Team Origin burns his village, Now after finding out his destiny can he find and get revenge? or will he simply die like the rest of his village?
1. Survive: Origin Of Satoshi

Survive

Prequel to Survivors

Part 1 Origin Of Satoshi

NEEDED INFO

Sinnoh hasn't been full explored and Hoenn Kalos and Unova are not even known about by the public population

Not all Pokémon are discovered

1-251 (KantoJohto) Pokèdex entry's are known along with 722-807 (Alola)

Pokédex 387-493 (Sinnoh) Will be featured to some extent.

Hoenn,Kalos and Unova Pokemon probably won't show up

(Sorry for Kalos Fans and Hoenn Fans; Wasn't to much of a fan of Unova Pokemon, Amazing Game for story otherwise)

Characters Ages

Age 12-25

Delia Yellow20

Satoshi Ketchum 21

Giovanni Silver 17

Age 26-50

Samual Oak 37 - Cherry's Husband

Sir Aaron Ketchum 50

Cherry Oak 35 - Samual Wife

Age 51-80

Musuda Oak -Professor Of Pallet Village

Pokémon Survive

Part 1

Origin Of Satoshi

Satoshi's POV

Combined Universe

1945

My Name is Satoshi Ketchum Ruler of The Golden Realm and this is my story on how I came into existence.

On the rooftops of this unknown place residentss call Pallet Village, Im scaning the perimeter looking for answers on where I am.

As I was walking thruout the Village the People keep talking about me because I'm a foreign 20 Year old who looks familiar

"Where could I look for answers" I think to my self.

My vison trails off til I eventually icome across a Ranch on a hill with a sign saying Pokémon Lab. Next to sign it says Samual's house "Home of the Famous Trainer Samual Oak with his unstoppable Venasuar"

"Hmmm That seems trust worthy" I think to my self still looking around

I start walking around til I see the door to enter the professors lab

"Hello Anybody Home?" I ask

"Yes One Second!" A Old Man Replys until he walks into my View

"I thought You were my Son for a second... HaHa My Name is Musuda Oak the World Famous Professor" Musuda says laughing

"and you are...?" Musuda asked me

"Satoshi Ketchum... I don't know where I am... I'm looking for a Delia Yellow does she live in this Town?"

Mr.Oak looks at me like he is Suprised... "Yes She does... She is never home though... She is Currently is in the newly discovered Uncharted Area of what people are calling Sinnoh... I Want to Go there my self but cannot with my Age..." Oak said starting Trailing off then looked at my Face again "Do I Know you...?"

My face turns pale "No I Never met you in my life...?"

"Ah it must be my mind playing tricks on me again..." Musuda Oaks says to himself

"Could you Show me a map of this Sinnoh?" I ask Musuda Oak

"I will give you one..." He said handing me a Map "good luck On your Travels!"

"Thanks" I reply

I start walking out of the Building remembering of my time before I fled my Village.

Our Village Lived on the Side of the Tallest Mountain in the World... We called it the Sacred Mountain or the Mountain of Beginning. One day Men of a Evil Organization by the name of Team Origin were Burning down our village with their Fire type Pokémon I Was 10 Years Old and Powerless at the time. Me and My Mother Were on the Run when my mom tripped and fell. My mother Handed me My Fathers Pokemon and told me to fly as far away as I could on our Staraptor and believe in Our Sacred One, the One who Came from Nothing. She also handed me a letter that belonged to my father Sir Aaron.

Years later after flying away from my sacred land I Arrived in the region of Kanto and went from Town to town meeting People and learning the 3 languages of Kantonian, Johotion, and Alolan. At 18 I finally read my Fathers Message.

Dear My Son

If there is ever a time where you need to escape for refuge... Find a family who's last name in Yellow They are my friends, Their Daughter Delia You Met when you were 4 Years Old will Help you. You are My son and me and your mother will always love you and believe in your Aura Powers and our sacred one.

Love Your Father.

Sir Aaron

After running for so long I finally came to the closest I have ever been to the Yellow Family only to find them in the Region of Sinnoh where Ruins were discovered...

After I'm done thinking of my story I see a man around my age battling against a kid with a Golem. The Kid was down to his last Pokémon. The man then sent out a Charizard. He then commanded his Charizard to use Rock Smash on Golem... The lids Golem Fainted from the attack. The Man said battle #99 Won!

The kid starting walking away when I said to him "should I try to beat him for you?"

"It's impossible!" The kid said "I have battled him 5 Times with no luck!"

"I will beat him..." I said confidently

"He uses a charizard and I have a certain distaste for fire types" I say thinking back towards my life in the village "I will show you some tricks..."

"Alright Let me watch..." The kid said "My names Giovanni Silver and yours is..."

"Satoshi" I reply

I look towards the man with a 99 win streak "Hey I challenge you too a battle!" I Yelled towards the man

"Alright I accept Young one! Let's get 100 wins in a row!" The Man says with a cocky attitude

"Go Charizard!" The Man Yells

"Predictable..." I think to myself

"Go Empoleon" I say

A crowd starts to gather talking amongst themselves

"Hmm the Guy May have a chance..." one women says

"Will he lose his win streak?" Another guy says

"No way He's too good!" A women replied

"I've never seen that Pokémon Before?" The Man says pulling out his Pokédex

"NO DATA" the Pokédex reply's leaving the crowd shocked

Giovanni stood there with his eyes wide in suprise.

"Woah an Undiscovered Pokemon!" The crowd yelled

The man stepped back a little

"All right use Blast burn quick!" The man yells

"Dodge to the side Empoleon!" I yell

Charizard spits the Burning Ball towards Empoleon who jumps to side avoiding the attack

The crowd starts muttering "Empoleon is that Pokémon's name"

"Use Swords Dance!" I yell as swords dance around Empoleons side

"Charizard Bulk Up!" The Man Yells

"Quick" I Yelled "Aqua Jet!"

Empoleon's Body Surronds it self in a veil of water and Crashes into charizard leaving charizard immobilized.

"Crap..." The Man yells then thinks to himself

"Finish it..." I say snapping my fingers "Hydro Pump"

Charizard eyes went wider and wider until they were swirls.

I start to walk away until the boy from earlier comes up to me

"Can I help you?" I ask

"Please be my mentor!" Giovanni Asked

They boy is strong but has a cocky attitude and is easily angered...

I think about it and say...


	2. Survive: Finding The Yellow Brick Road

NEEDED INFO

Sinnoh hasn't been full explored and Hoenn Kalos and Unova are not even known about by the public population

Not all Pokémon are discovered

1-251 (KantoJohto) Pokèdex entry's are known along with 722-807 (Alola)

Pokédex 387-493 (Sinnoh) Will be featured to some extent.

Hoenn,Kalos and Unova Pokemon probably won't show up

(Sorry for Kalos Fans and Hoenn Fans; Wasn't to much of a fan of Unova Pokemon, Amazing Game for story otherwise)

AS STORY PROGRESSES CHARACTERS LISTED WILL UPDATE OR UNDERLINED IF REMOVED FROM STORY

Characters Ages

Age 12-25

Delia Yellow20

Satoshi Ketchum 21

Giovanni Silver 17

Christina Pearl 19 *New

Age 26-50

Samual Oak 37 - Cherry's Husband

Sir Aaron Ketchum 50

Cherry Oak 35 - Samual Wife

Age 51-80

Musuda Oak -Professor Of Pallet Village

Age Unknown or immortal

????? Age 80

????? Age: Immortal

Current Line Up

Satoshi Ketchum

1st Pokemon

Lyconrock Dusk

Nickname:

Lockjaw

Moves;

#1 Accelerock

#2 Night Slash

#3 Flame Charge

#4 Thunder Fang

2nd Pokemon

Lucario

Nickname

N/A

Moves

#1 Force Palm

#2 Aura Sphere

#3 Fire Punch

#4 Calm Mind

3rd Pokemon

Starapter

Moves

#1 Fly

#2 Brave Bird

#3 Flame Charge

#4 ???

4th Pokemon

Empoleon

Moves

#1 Steal Wing

#2 Hydro Pump

#3 Drill Peck

#4 Swords Dance

Christina Pearl

1st Pokemon

Kabdabra

Moves

#1 Teleport

#2 Confusion

#3 Calm Mind

#4 Telekinesis

2nd Pokemon

???? Not Introduced

Pokémon Survive

Part 2

Finding the Yellow

Brick Road

September 13th

Satoshi's POV

"I'm not looking for help... But here's a tip... Find and Get as Much Pokémon as you can" I said to Giovanni as I walk away

"Why won't you accept me!! Is it because your too good for me!!!!" Giovanni screams "I will Show you! Your Family will pay for your actions! When I'm done you will blast off like a rocket wanting to join me!" Giovanni yells running to who knows where...

I somewhat regret my decision on this day... he did come back to hunt my family in the form as the Leader of Team Rocket but that was later on, and this is about me.

As I continue on the map I follow landmarks passing thruout the Kanto region I keep getting looked at. I have a feeling some people don't appreciate a foreign walking through their town. I eventually come across a river with a sign.

"Hmmm I Remember this river" I think to myself reading the sign which reads "River to New Bark Town"

My stomach growls as I sigh so I start setting up camp. I prepare the food letting out my Pokémon.

"Time to eat Starapter and Lyconrock"

"Lucario keep tabs on surroundings so sense surrounding areas for hostile Auras"

"Duskrly" My Lyconrock Dusk I named Lockjaw Happyily Barks

"Str" I hear starapter reply happily

"Lrawr" Lucario Grunts annoyed setting up his aura connect

"You will eat next Lucario" I say as our auras are in sync

"It better be fast... the village was better then all this running" Lucario says annoyed while Lockjaw is running around Lucario in circles.

"Stop That!" Lucario yells at Lockjaw

I look at him trying to manage a smile "we grew up running, but hopefully our sacred one will come through in the end" I say trying to be positive "and when this is over we can finally stop running and settle down" I say looking into the sky when I notice it's getting dark.

I quickly set up the rest of table as fast as I can as the sun quickly sets and the more dangerous nocturnal wild Pokémon are starting to come out.

"Watch for any threats Empoleon" i say finishing setting up the table.

After everybody finishes eating. I start setting up the tent as I hear Lucario warn me thru aura "Two Auras approaching quickly, one that's a threat and one in danger"

"Can't even set up the tent can I..." i moan

I quickly call over Lockjaw from where he was laying down to get into battle stance awaiting the Enemy

As I wait for a couple seconds I start wondering if the aura reading was false until I see a teenage girl running from a loud flame thrower screaming in a language I haven't heard in over 11 years.

"Is that HeärtHömèa?" I say as my thoughts start scattering

That Language belong to the tribe southeast to my villages sacred mountain. I knew almost all the children in that village. If this is one of the children of that village, they would know the location of the Yellow Family as they were the first to befriend.

I yell towards the girl in HeärtHömèa language

"over here I will protect" I yell

The girl starts running towards me and hides behind still being shot by flamethrowers By a charizard

"Quick Accelarock!"

Lyconrock goes on all four legs and starts building up speed and his defensive stat jumping and slamming into charizards stomach dealing super effective damage throwing him behind some trees into a pile of rubble.

The girl behind me starts to cheer thinking we won. I raise my hand in a motion to say "it's not over"

Under the pile of rubble a loud roar can be heard giving me a flashback.

I was watching my father give orders to the soldiers to defend the village from Team origin Fire type attacks my father gave me a letter along with a pokeball of a baby Riolu and told to run away with my mother and don't look back. I ran towards my mothers hut dodging flames and hearing screams and roars of Pokémon and people alike.

My mom told me to go find help from nearby villages or help the villages escape the same fate we had while she was helping me escape.

As I snap back to reality I see the charizard shake it off but one of his wings was trapped in the debris and the Girl behind me shake in fear from the roar

"That's enough" I yell towards charizard "leave or be defeated!" I say ready to order a attack

The charizard looked back and forth between me and Lockjaw and must of thought I was bluffing because he released a flame thrower towards Lockjaw

"Lockjaw Dodge" Lyconrock Moves to side

"Leave us alone Charizard!" I yell towards him "if you do I will free you from the debris and heal you"

Charizard grunts in defeat

"Lucario" I say connecting thru aura "What was his answer?"

"Only if the Girl gives me back my food is what charizard said" Lucario translated

I look back towards the girl and say "you took his food..."

"Sorry... it's so hard to live these days after Our tribes building was burned down men" she reply's with a HeärtHömèa Accent while handing me charizards food

"Lucario Force Palm the debris" I say releasing charizard and throwing his food towards him

After healing charizard, I finally set up my tent but the girl had no where to sleep so I set up my spare for her.

September 14

Next Day

We were eating next to our camp with my Pokémon watching Guard in complete silenceñ

"you look familiar, I thought I was the only survivor from my tribe!" She exclaimed "my name is Christina Pearl" she exclaims "who are you and where are you from?

Christina is wearing a red T shirt and blue jeans clearly stolen. She is mostly brunette with blonde spots and is super skinny clearing starving.

I look at her and say "well I'm from the Sacred Mountain tribe" I said looking down. "My name is Satoshi Ketchum, last known survivor of my tribe and son of Army General Sir Arron"

Christina's eyes went wide

"you guys are legends" she looked at me with stars in her eyes "when our tribe was looking for survivors of the attack 10 years ago we found body's everywhere... the fact that your still is alive is amazing..." she looked down then continued "my tribe, the HeärtHömèas lived in fear of an attack until we forget about the attack even existed..." she said until she started crying "we should have been preparing instead of fearing, because 1 month ago the attack finally came. They wore Black and Red Outfits with Golden kneecaps and shoulder pads... and they murdered almost everything"

I look at Christina in shock

"They... still exist..." I muttered then stand up straight "I'm going to find help..." I said " did anyone in HeärtHömèa know of Delia Yellow?"

She looks at me and says "I haven't heard that name in 2 years" she came searching for Ketch..." she says then looks at me in shock "that's you..."

"Yes, my father possessed extra ordinary bonding capabilities to Steel,Water,Rock, Fighting and Dark type Pokémon, so he could win almost any war against those types, but when it came to fire types... he feared them..." I say closing my eyes until Christina said

"You didn't fear them yesterday..."

"I learned to love all types of Pokémon as well as I could... While I do have a certain distaste for Fire types..." I say thinking of my villages fate "I still think Pokémon are good creatures, only the user decides the good or bad inside the Pokémon" I say standing tall looking at the sun raising my hand towards the sun and blocking out the sunlight with my fist

"Do you know where I can find Delia Yellow?" I say look at Christina sitting on the bench

"Yes... I can take you to her"

Christina says looking at the sunrise.

We continue on on quest for another days journey.


	3. Survive: The Ghost and MrCrete

Suvive Part 3

Pokémon: Survive

NEEDED INFO

Sinnoh hasn't been full explored and Hoenn Kalos and Unova are not even known about by the public population

Not all Pokémon are discovered

1-251 (KantoJohto) Pokèdex entry's are known along with 722-807 (Alola)

Pokédex 387-493 (Sinnoh) Will be featured to some extent.

Hoenn,Kalos and Unova Pokemon probably won't show up

(Sorry for Kalos Fans and Hoenn Fans; Wasn't to much of a fan of Unova Pokemon, Amazing Game for story otherwise)

AS STORY PROGRESSES CHARACTERS LISTED WILL UPDATE OR UNDERLINED IF REMOVED FROM STORY

Characters Ages

Age 12-25

Delia Yellow20

Satoshi Ketchum 21

Giovanni Silver 13

Christina Pearl 12

Age 26-50

Samual Oak 37 - Cherry's Husband

Sir Aaron Ketchum 50

Cherry Oak 35 - Samual Wife

Age 51-80

Musuda Oak -Professor Of Pallet Village

Age Unknown

Mr.Crete Age: Old

Line Up

Satoshi's Pokémon

Empoleon (M)

Ability: Torrent

Brave Nature

\- Aqua Jet

\- Hydro Pump

\- Steel Wing

\- Swords Dance

Lycanroc-Dusk (M) @ Lycanium Z

Ability: Tough Claws

Shiny: Yes

Jolly Nature

\- Counter

\- Fire Fang

\- Thunder Fang

\- Stone Edge

Lucario (M) @ Expert Belt

Ability: Justified

Lonely Nature

\- Aura Sphere

\- Water Pulse

\- Bone Rush

\- Screech

Staraptor (M) @ Leftovers

Ability: Reckless

Calm Nature

\- Brave Bird

\- Steel Wing

\- Heat Wave

\- Close Combat

Pokémon Survive

Part 3

The Ghost and

Mr.Crete

Satoshi's POV

Me and Christina continue walking down the forest with her guiding me and continually bombarding me with questions making me frustrated.

"Where did you learn to find food?" "How are you alive still?"

"Why do you need to find Delia—"

My eyes start glowing Blue from frustration when I yell "Enough!"

I must have been a little too loud cause she jumped back a bit

"S-Sorry" Christina said twiddling her thumbs"

I sighed "I'm the son of a army general so my whole life has been a challenge." I said thinking of my dad

"I learned to hunt and farm since I was little... I was trained in the way of the Aura by my father's Lucario and at the time my Riolu" I said pointing to my Lucario "I'm Alive because there is something waiting for me at the end at the tunnel" I say hopefully "and for what ever reason I'm here, I will do to protect the world and create peace across the land, while believing in my Sacred Gaurdian"

We continued walking for a bit until we saw a old Wooden with a old man. While we we walking towards it Christina broke the silence...

"Oh" She Said "I've heard story's around the HeärtHömèa Village from the elderly who heard of your

legends..." she said remembering

"you believed in the one who created everything, but our legends believed in the Creator of Space And cosmos, the stars above."

We came up to the old hut, when the old man heard us. He was wearing Blue Pants a Gold Scarf Pink socks and a black shirt. He looked very old an was helping some Pokémon heal with a chansey

"Hello there!" The Man said with a familiar accent while walking from behind the Hut "My Name is Crete—-!" He finally saw us and stopped talking "Huh! You two aren't from around here are you?" He Said looking at me and Christina

"No, can we have some input on where we are" I replied

"Sure!" Mr.Crete Said until he heard a baby Pokémon cry "uh oh it's time for their lunch..." he said then looks directly at us "could you help me out a bit?"

"Sure what could I do?" I replied

"There is a very naughty Haunter that keeps taking our Pokémon food" he says sighing "he is usually hiding in the barn over there. I would take care of him myself but..." Mr.Crete says Releasing his White Shiny Eevee "My Eevee Only knows Normal Type moves and can't do a thing against a Ghost Type Haunter... You don't have have to if you..."

"It's ok... I will take care of the problem, it was always my duty to take care of Pokémon and people where I grew up... it was tradition to pay respects to our elders and the sacred one" I said as I look at the man

"Your not from around here... like I Guessed..." Mr.Crete says "Let me tell you a story told all around the newly discovered Sinnoh Region, There was a Village... who lived on the top of a mountain now called spear pillar, they believed in a being so powerful he created the universe and everything in existence" the man said looking at me. He then looked a Christina and continued his story "from there that Pokémon created 3 more Pokémon from nothingness, gods if you will, the Creator of Space Called Palkia, She Made the Worlds and everything you see around you. He then was interrupted by some more screaming of baby Pokémon.

"I will tell the rest later" he said walking towards the basket of food. "can you take care of Haunter"

"Uhh, Sure" I Said breaking out of disbelief

"Cmon Christina" I yelled

"Uh oh Right!" She Said skipping Along after taking something from the old man

We start walking towards the barn in complete silence

"how did he know all that?..." I wonder

"he knew more Then the general population of my town" Christina said outloud pulling out a book titled Survivors.

I look at her "where did you get that book?"

"That old man gave it to me" Christina says rolling her eyes because she is a little kid

she then muttered to her self saying I can read what ever I want.

Suddenly Christina says "Even the HeärtHömèa elders didn't know the complete name of our god!" We knew about the Star and space part sure but now that I think about it... that man knew way to much about the both of our tribes! And he wasn't even finished telling the story!"

"Calm down" I say turning around to face her outside of the barn "for all we know the man could of just made up the name and have traveled around our area"

"I guess your right..." she says

I stop to think about this situation when she runs into the barn when I see her back pocket has a pokeball

in it

"What the hell?" I think to my self "she never said she has a pokemon"

"Come on out Lucario" I say walking towards the barn

"Lcrawr" Lucario says Before he fires up his Aura Connection

"What are we doing at and old barn" Lucario says Ticked off

"Can you check surrounding auras, we are helping an old man with an Haunter"

Lucario grunts clearly annoyed

"I have 4 auras picked up , your Aura, that annoying girl the haughter and something that I cant seem to make out" Lucario says eyes wide then gets angry " how come I can't pick this up! The only time I couldn't pick up anything was on the Sacred Mountain 10 years ago before all this training!" Lucario says clearly frustrated

"Forget about that right now, let's figure out this Ghost problem" I said walking into a barn with Lucario

"He-Ellooo!" Christina chirps happiily

"Shhh!" I shush Christina

"Lucario Tell Haunter to come out and battle if we win we will take you with us But you can't steal food anymore, if we lose you can continue living here!"

"No need."Lucario says breaking up the connection

"What the" i say out-loud when Lucario turns around slowly with his eyes blacked out possessed

"Crap!" I yell "Christina please tell me you have a psychic type Pokémon!"

"I don't have a—" she says until she saw my face

"Ugh... you caught me!" She says giggling

"Go Alakazam!" She yells

Christina's POV

"How did he know I have a Pokémon!" I say giggle to my self then slowly realizing "WAIT... did I leave my back pocket open"

Satoshi's Lucario used Aura Sphere on my Alakazam who was setting up the Psychic Link dealing damag

"Why didn't you let me out?" Alakazam says annoyed with me

"Because you kept telling me to stop reading the sequel to this story!" I think to myself

"You shouldn't know this knowledge yet!" Alakazam reply's once reading my mind

"Anyways Use Energy Ball Quick!" I think to my self

Alakazam floats upwards and shoots a Green ball of Grass energy towards Lucario who countered it another aura sphere

I then hear Satoshi Yell "Lucario is Acting funny!"

"Yeah no shit Sherlock!" I Yelled back

Smoke appeared from the combination of the two moves collision

He then said something actually smart "use a physical move! He has only one physical move!" Satoshi Yelled reaching into his bag pulling out two pokeballs An empty one and another one he threw revealing a very big bird.

"Staraptor provide support to Christina!"

I tilt my head upwards and giggle "Use thunder punch!" I say thru telepathy

From inside the smoke I see Alakazam float in charging an electric punch the spark disappeared with a scream of a Lucario

I screamed towards "Satoshi Why isn't Staraptor doing thing?"

"You have to clear the smoke" he yells back "I'm trying to reconnect to Lucario!"

"Use confusion on the smoke" I Tell Alakazam thru telepathy

The smoke clears revealing lucarios black eyes starting to turn blue.

"Use Psychic!" I yell outloud

I then hear Satoshi "Staraptor Fly around behind then Brave bird!"

The Attacks inch closer and close until they hit lucario. Lucarios eyes begin to turn blue from black then he recovers throwing a damage Haunter out of his body. Satoshi chucked a pokeball at haunter as it shook satoshi Yelled "that was way harder then it needed to be so please get in the ball"

The ball stoped shaking the clucked signifying the capture

Satoshi's POV

I sighed walking over to the pokeball picking it up when I had a flashback.

FLASHBACK*

"Mom, When will dad be back from fighting against the Girshast Tribe? The 8 Year Old me said

"Be Patient Satoshi, That Tribes Pokemon has a habit of possessing people and Pokémon,we have to be tactically smart about this go play with Crystal and your Riolu" my mom said

"But mom!" I whine

I run outside to see it had already turned nighttime and saw a Mother Gengar with her Gastly Eggs.

I must have gotten to close because the Gengar tried to attack me I saw a shadow ball come towards me and closed my eyes screaming but heard a Pokémon jump in front of me and block it with a Spear made of Pure Golden Aura I opened my eyes to see my Riolu evolve into who he is now, my newly evolved Lucario fought the Gengar off.

Lucario helped me stand up when the female Gengar brought her husband Gengar for reinforcements

Me and Lucario stood up together and yelled at the top of our lungs

"We are the Ketchum's and this is our Auras Strength!" We Yelled until our auras combined at such a similar frequency that Lucarios body began to change into golden light surrounding him as his aura glowed A bright light he fought off the pair of Gengar with our movements combined as one. Lucario fought off the attackers with swift stars flying around the bone rush combined to make an attacked our village dubbed the "Star Bone Crush"

Once the Gengars retreated with their Gastly eggs Me and Lucario Fainted

Only to be at home after being found by my friend Crystal

END OF FLASHBACK*

"Why do I not get to keep haunter?" Christina Asked

"You didn't even tell me you own a Pokémon in the first place... this WAS going to be YOURS but you already own one so..." I started explaining

"Why so harsh??" She Said fake crying

"Fine fine... But next ones mine!" She Said giggling

I stare down at the pokeball wondering why that flashback occurred and what was I being shown

We fed all of our Pokémon food fully healing them we walked back to Mr.Cretes Hut where a note was left

The note Read

"I hope you succeed on catching or having Haunter Leave! If you caught Haunter please let him say goodbye to the house"

"Here goes nothing" I sigh

Cautiously I let Haunter out of his pokeball

"Hahater" Haunter cried then went up to each baby Pokémon and said goodbye by licking them

"All done?" I ask haunter

Haunter shook his head and went inside mr Crete's hut and brought back a Box and motioned me to open it

"I don't think we should open it..." Christina said

Haunter rolled his eyes and opened it himself where another note was inside signed by Mr.Crete

To Traveler

To anyone who captured Gastly or what ever that trickster is by now, underneath this note is a Rare Mega-Ring and A Gengarite, This will allow the wearer to Mega Evolve The Pokemon Gengar to a new Form Undiscoverd By humanity at this time. This is the 3 Mega Ring Known To exist ever in humanity ever. Brave Trainer Do not Deny this gift, my days are numbered.

Sincerely Mr.Crete

PS.

If your from the Foreign Region Now known as Sinnoh

Let the Sacred Creators D——, Palkia, G—— and RC3_S Be with you——

The rest is to hard to make out

I take the Mega ring out and insert the Gengarite Then throw my wrist up towards the sun and whisper to my self

"My Destiny is Beginning to Form..."

•*•*•*• New This Chapter•*•*•*•*•*

New Items Gained

Key Items:

Mega Ring

Mega Stones

Gengarite

New Pokémon Caught

Satoshi

Haunter (M) @ Gengarite

Ability: Shadow Tag

Naughty Nature

\- Shadow Ball

\- Dark Pulse

\- Drain Punch

\- Dazzling Gleam

New Info Discovered

Met Mr.Crete

Age: Old/Unknown

Pokémon Owned

Eevee (M) @ Eevium Z

Ability: Adaptability

Gentle Nature

\- Tackle

\- Last Resort

Christina Pearl Has a

Alakazam (M)

Ability: Magic Guard

Shiny: Yes

Lonely Nature

\- Thunder Punch

\- Dazzling Gleam

\- Psychic

\- Energy Ball


	4. Survive: Old and New Faces

Survive Part 4

Pokémon: Survive

NEEDED INFO

AS STORY PROGRESSES CHARACTERS LISTED WILL UPDATE OR UNDERLINED IF REMOVED FROM STORY

Characters Ages

Age 12-25

Delia Yellow20

Satoshi Ketchum 21

Giovanni Silver 13

Christina Pearl 12

Atticus Diamond 14 *New

Age 26-50

Samual Oak 37 - Cherry's Husband

Sir Aaron Ketchum 50

Cherry Oak 35 - Samual Wife

Origin Admin Dalton 47 * New

Age 51-80

Musuda Oak -Professor Of Pallet Village

Age Unknown or immortal

Mr.Crete Age:???

Line Up

Satoshi's Pokémon

Empoleon (M)

Ability: Torrent

Brave Nature

\- Aqua Jet

\- Hydro Pump

\- Steel Wing

\- Swords Dance

Lycanroc-Dusk (M)

Ability: Tough Claws

Shiny: Yes

Jolly Nature

\- Counter

\- Fire Fang

\- Thunder Fang

\- Stone Edge

Lucario (M) @ Expert Belt

Ability: Justified

Lonely Nature

\- Aura Sphere

\- Water Pulse

\- Bone Rush

\- Zen Headbutt

Staraptor (M) @ Leftovers

Ability: Reckless

Calm Nature

\- Brave Bird

\- Steel Wing

\- Heat Wave

\- Close Combat

Gengar-Mega (M) @ Gengarite

Ability: Shadow Tag

Naughty Nature

\- Shadow Ball

\- Dark Pulse

\- Drain Punch

\- Dazzling Gleam

Christina Pearl

Alakazam (M)

Ability: Magic Guard

Shiny: Yes

Lonely Nature

\- Thunder Punch

\- Dazzling Gleam

\- Psychic

\- Energy Ball

Satoshi's Items He Owns

Key Items:

\- Mega-Ring

Mega Stones

\- Gengarite

Pokémon Survive

Part 4

Protecting

1 Month Later

October 16th

Satoshi's POV

Me and Christina were practicing our battling skills because after the haunter incident we decided it would be best to work together. While on the subject of Haunter he had evolved into a Gengar and I've been trying to perfect the use of Gengars Mega Evolution

"Alakazam Use Energy Ball!" Christina Yelled

"Gengar Use your tongue to catapult the Energy Ball back at Alakazam!" I yell back

Alakazam after focusing the Grass Energy releases the sphere of Energy towards gengar who use his tongue as a baseball bat using the attack as a launchpad towards Alakazam with the Energy Ball following behind

"What!!!" Christina says shocked

"Now!" I smirked " go behind and Drainpunch"

Gengar floats behind Alakazam as the Energy Ball hits Alakazam flinging it towards Gengar who Drain Punch's Alakazam in the back who collapsed from exhaustion.

"You lasted longer then normal Christina" I said walking towards her to shake her hand "I still couldn't use my Gengarite though..."

We are currently on the edge of the newly discovered region which looks very familiar. We have been walking thru Endless mounds of Snow covering miles.

We kept walking for a while around the frozen lake until Christina saw a figure moving in the snow

"Get down..." She whisper sending out her Alakazam

"empoleon will be perfect..." I say as I send out the King of Penguins

I see a Boy probably around 15 Years Old and an Abomosnow walking around looking like he is on patrol.

Me and Christina see a figure in an outfit on the other side of the lake wearing Black and Red Outfits with Golden kneecaps and shoulder pads making lots of noice. There was about 9 of them and one more presumably their leader.

"Who's there!" The boy yells towards the Groups direction

Me and Christina see the group come out towards the the boy surrounding him when we see the groups emblem on their chest our hearts almost stop.

"Team Origin" I say in a deep growl

"We can't let them know how powerful we are Christina" I whisper

"your backup" I tell her then look at Empoleon "help Christina"

"Go Lucario" I whisper

Lucario Grunts at me and sets up a connection faster then usual

"Where are we now?" Lucario tells me

"Your getting stronger, turn around and don't charge" I mention to Lucario

Lucario looks around towards the group

"Team Origin..." he said swearing so much I cant describe

As I look at the lake I see The boy and his abomonsnow being slowly surrounded when he notices me and I put my hand on my face mouthing shh and point at the Team origin Grunts saying Evil Men in Sign language

The Leader of the Team Origin Grunts Current Group Walked Out towards the boy

"My name is Dalton, Admin of Team Ørigin" The man known as Dalton said speaking towards the kid

"What do you want?" The kid asks in an Acuity Tribe accent

Thats when me and Christina realized that this Sinnoh Region is where all of the tribes once united over my Tribes, the Sacred Village Tribe also known by our language as Ćøurnètas is the newly discovered Sinnoh regions landmass

I start putting on my Black and Purple Cloak on that I use for stealth.

"We want to make sure nobody else escapes alive" Origin Admin Dalton says "right now your tribe is being murdered by our forces and your the last one of your kind" He said Smiling "You have 2 options Surrender and convert to our ways or Die Now"

The kid starts stuttering when I come out of hiding jumping along with Lucario as our anger powers our Auras to spike in strength

"Bone Rush!" I Yelled as Lucario knocks out 6 Grunts Before the last 3 realize we are here

The admin turns around towards where we jumped towards but saw nothing

"The F-" a Grunt Yelled before his head was planted in the ground like a Doduo

"Ah reinforcements" Admin Dalton Said turning back around to see me and the Acuity Tribe Teenager standing back to back

"And who might you be" Dalton Said

"You won't find out" I said In Ćøurnètas

The Teenager Beside me was a bit taken back from hearing this language and the Ørigin Admin just looked a me in confusion "whatever ... he must be one of Admin Perls Escapes from last month" he says laughing

"No... I'm not from last month" but thanks for the info" I say in clear kantoish then repeat in Johtoish and finally Alolan

I must of got the admins attention because he and the Grunts stopped laughing and started acting uneasy

"Did I get your attention?"

"What the hell?" The Admin says "enough of this, go Tyranitar!" Ørigin Admin Yelled

The two Grunts next to him send out a Crobat and a Magmar

"Your outmatched Son" Dalton Yelled

I looked to my side with the Teenager beside me

"You ready to fight them" I said in the Teenagers native Acuity Language

"Yes my name is Atticus Diamond I agree to help" Atticus reply's in a serious tone

I yell towards the sky "Christina Teleport the backup!"

In a pink flash Christina appears with my Empoleon and her Alakazam and a huge battle is about to unfold in a 1 on 1 style

"Count again" I yelled towards Ørigin's Admin Dalton

One of the ørigins grunts suggested Retreat but Dalton Refused the suggestion And Yelled attack!

Christina's POV

I finally get a good look of the situation and only to see a cute boy to the side of me and the best thing is I'm battling with him I don't know about his Tribe but in the HeärtHömèa Tride when you are getting married you battle beside a boy against both of the fathers of the newly wedded couple

I see the crobat and yawn

"Alakazam! You Use Psychic on Crobat!

The Grunt yells Outloud "Uh Quick Use Uh— Air Cutter"

Alkazam lifted Crobat and flung him towards a wall that seemingly appeared from out of nowhere breaking it.

"See what I did their Spen! I bet the viewers must love me" I laugh an evil laugh"

Authors POV

I look down towards the other world and yelled as loud a I could "Stop Breaking the 4th wall!"

But that was when I suddenly realized that I'm breaking the forth wall in a story while writing about Christina breaking the fourth wall and that's like 64 walls (Take that Deadpool!)

"Focus Spen!" I Hear Christina Yell

Atticus's. POV

I look to my side to see a cute girl Quickly finishing off the evil mans Crobat. I then remember that I'm battling along with her and then blush because in my culture you can only battle with another girl if your married.

The Girl Yells towards the Mysterious Man She Called "Satoshi" to tell empoleon to help the new guy

"I'm thinking to myself wow that's rude but then again I'm not complaining"

"Abomasnow Blizzard I'm Magmar " I Yelled

"Magmar" Team origin Grunt Yelled "Flamethrower"

Abomasnow created a blizzard around the battle field but Magmar attack pierced thru the snowstorms day directly hit Abomasnow

"Water Pulse Quick" I Yelled when I see the empoleon from earlier using Hydropump along with Abomasnow Waterpulse attack

Magmar dodges the Deadly Hydropump But is successfully hit by my Waterpulse and is lying on the ground with swirls in his eyes

I look to my side to see the Team Ørigin Admin still fighting the mysterious man

•*•*•*• New This Chapter •*•*•*•*•*

Atticus Diamonds Pokemon

Abomasnow (M)

Ability: Snow Warning

Careful Nature

\- Blizzard

\- Seed Bomb

\- Iron Tail

\- Water Pulse

Ørigin Admin Dalton's Pokemon

Tyranitar (M)

Ability: Unnerve

\- Dragon Claw

\- Thunderbolt

\- Stone Edge

\- Foul Play

— Ørigin Grunts Pokemon —

Crobat (F)

Ability: Inner Focus

Naughty Nature

\- Air Slash

\- Sludge Bomb

Magmar (M)

Ability: Vital Spirit

Naughty Nature

\- Brick Break

\- Flamethrower

•*•*•*•New Info Discovered•*•*•

People Found

New Enemies Met

Ørigin Admin Dalton

Age: 47

2 Ørigin Grunts

New Friends Met

Atticus Diamond

Age: 14


	5. Survive: Ørigin Battle and MrCrete

Pokémon Survive Part 5

"Hey That Rhymes!"

Pokémon Survive

Part 5

Ørigin Battle

And Mr.Crete

Satoshi's POV

Imagine your the last of your kind and staring down into a person eyes, who wears the outfit of your parents murderer and your getting ready to fight them. I am in that imagination your having, and it is a lot of pressure. Because you know if you lose, it's over. Your legacy and history is gone because someone enjoys killing all for the sake of cold hard cash.

I look to my side to see my Allies beside me fighting their hardest to the right of me the Acuity Kid also known as Atticus Diamond fightIng a Ørigin Grunt with a Magmar with his Abomasnow and he has a disadvantage.

Christina had just finished her battle alongside her Alakazam against the Team Ørigin Grunts Crobat. She suddenly started yelling at the sky and then paused for a moment yelling "focus Spen"

I'm thinking to myself that she is talking to her god or something until she yells towards me.

"Satoshi!" Christina yells

"Yeah kinda busy here!" I yell back

"Tell empoleon to help the new guy!" She yelled back louder "and you haven't even pulled out your Pokémon you and the Ørigin Dalton Guy are just staring down!"

I blink in realized what she meant

"Whatever empoleon help the new guy" I yell towards empoleon as I send I my First Pokémon "Lockjaw! I Summon You!" I take a mental note to fix that quote and make it sound better

Team Ørigin Admin Dalton Laughs

"You May have rare Pokémon" he say observing the Dusk Lyconrocks rare color pallet "but you can't beat me!" He say summoning his tyranitar next to him.

"We will see" I say in my Ćøurnètas language then his language which is Alolan Regions major language in order to get an advantage I only said commands in my language Ćøurnètas.

"Lockjaw, Use Accelerock!" I Yelled

Lockjaw flew towards tyranitar at lightning fast speeds building up a rock crust kinda formation surrounding Lockjaw. I noticed every footstep Lockjaw took a Little jagged stone would form beneath his feet. Accelerock was successful at hitting tyranitar before Team Ørigins Admin could even make a move.

"Tyranitar Drag—" ØDalton Yelled But the command was stopped short from the impact

"Damn..." Dalton Yelled "where the h*ll are you from!" He whispered to himself then yells "You are not from anywhere Team Ørigin has messed with recently or the boss would have sent more then just me!"

"Tyranitar Foul Play!"

"Where is your boss!" I say calmly in Alolan with my Ćøurnètas accent

"Good luck getting that from me!" Dalton Snickers and Grins to himself

"Lockjaw..." I smile "go on the defense!"

"Mistake!" Dalton yells "Stone Edge!"

Tyranitar roared and summons stones that charge towards Lockjaw

"Take it and Counter!" I smile knowing Lockjaw can take it

Dalton's eyes widened "Wait Wait Cancel Tyranitar!"

Lyconrock gets hit with Stone edge while counter is charged up and stands up on is two feet and runs towards Tyranitar And slides underneath his legs. Tyranitar turns around confused only to be slugged in the gut and flew 5 feet in the air. Tyranitar screams in pain as he goes up and falls making a crater in the ground.

"LockJaw return" I saw a Lockjaw goes back on all fours and runs to my side

"Tch..." Dalton grunts "What did Ørigin do to get on this guys bad side?" He whispers to himself Dalton's eyes go wide when he see both of his grunts next to him have been knocked out and are unconscious tied up to a tree with Atticus on one side red faced and Christina on the other side blushing to her self.

"Love birds"Dalton Grunts "Uhh... Retreat!" Team Origin Admin Runs off fast as can be until he is out of site

I hear Christina yell "should we let him get away?

"Let him," I say looking towards the sky. "He will warn the Big Guys of Team Ørigin until they come out."

I look over and give a thumbs up Christina and Atticus.

Atticus goes to sit down on a rock alone.

I tell Christina to come over here so I can talk to her

"What's up?" She asks

"You both are SO obvious to others but are so oblivious to each other!"

"What are you talking about?" Christina says obviously hiding her blush

"As soon as you too were battling beside each other your faces went mad Heavy red" she is still trying to hide her feelings "he likes you..."

I moaned

"Do you thinks so?" Christina says twisting her hair smiling

"Just go talk to him... you both are blushing so much it looks like blood and it's making me sick." I say rolling my eyes

"Ok let's hope people like this ship!!" Christina says as she skips towards the rock and sits next to him

I walk over to puddle of water and look down as a flashback occurs.

Flashback

I was 5 Years Old waiting for my father to return home from war with the Acuity tribe it was the 2nd to last tribe to unite our nation. I sat at the door of my wooden hut with a window on the right of my bed and my toys on the right. This was the regular description of a house in The Scared Mountains Village. I waiting for my father to return home. We had just won the war in the snowy north and soldiers were still traveling home and I just wanted my father to be home now. I went out into the village square with Riolu who was close to evolving and went towards my friend Crystals house looking for her.

I went towards her door and knocked but nobody answered so I looked in the window and saw her father with a foreign man. The man saw me and shut the blinds. I walked back to my house to see if my father returned home. When I opened the door I saw my mom and dad sitting on a rock in the backyard I ran towards them happily playing with Riolu. That was the my aura began to form

Reality

I look and see Atticus and Christina walking back towards me smiling and *Trying* to hide the fact their holding hands. I roll my eyes and Atticus asks to talk to me in private.

"So?" I ask him

"How do you know that language?" Atticus asks

"Which one,I know around 10 different languages" I say smiling

"The Extinct Mountain Language" He says in a serious tone "your main language sounds familiar to bits and pieces people know." Atticus says curiously

"Because I'm from there" I reply in a sad tone

"If that's true" Atticus say "what happened?"

I sigh because he will figure out the story eventually anyways

"We were attacked by those men 10 years ago" I say pointing to the Team Ørigin Grunts who is still Unconscious and where Christina is sitting next to. "They killed everybody..." I say shedding a tear

"Except for you..." Atticus says "that's why you said bad man in sign language because you knew how bad they truly were"

I nod my head yes as I stand up and take a step towards

And one more thing Atticus say

"Can I travel with you guys I hear your trying to find a friend of yours who can provide refuge f—"

"Yes" I interrupt him "I've seen your personality traits and your a good person and I can respect that.

"Oh ah Thanks!" Atticus says running his hand behind his head

"Christina!" I yell in an authoritative like voice.

She starts to skip towards me and pauses "Wait one second!" She jogs back towards the tree where one of the Team Ørigin Grunts was tied up and was trying to break free and backhands the grunt knocking him unconscious again... "all better!" She says as she rejoins the group

"Was that really necessary?" I asked Christina

"Yes, yes it was." She says smiling while me and Atticus sweat dropped.

After we walk for a bit and after I teased Atticus and Christina for a good 30 minutes. I then trained Lockjaw to learn a new move and he learned Stone Edge. After that It was almost night time and we needed a place to sleep. After a bit more walking, we come across a wooden village where a familiar old man was feeding the Pidgeys. Me and Christina stop walking for a sec in shock and look at each other.. Atticus stops as well and looks back at us.

"I guess I'm not the only one getting a weird vibe here huh." Atticus says nervously laughing

The old man must of heard us talking and started walking towards us and waves towards us clearly.

"Welcome back Mr. uh... what was it again? Satoshi? Ah Yes Satoshi!" Mr. Crete says smiling

Mr.Crete then looks at Christina "and Ms.Christina how are you?" Mr.Crete then shifts his attention towards Atticus "And this must be your boyfriend!" I laughed while Atticus and Christina shuddered

Mr.Crete then looks at my Mega-Ring and smiles "I see you were successful on the capture!" I trained my Eevee to deal with ghost types now... ha ha!" Mr.Crete then looks towards the sky.

"It's getting late" Mr.Crete Looked at me and said "I have 3 Extra Rooms, why don't you stay here tonight?"

"Sure Mr.Crete, It's the least we can do to repay you for such an expensive gift" I said as Me, Atticus and Christina walk in the house and look around

First thing we noticed when we walked in the house is that mr.Crete has the bare necessities to live. He had only enough food for 2 people and enough water for 2 people.

I whisper to Christina "this isn't the same location as last time we say him..."

Atticus whispers and interrupted "I don't remember their being a house here to begin with..."

Mr.Crete walks up to us "I have assigned rooms for the each of you!" "Christina you get the Room with the Pink Carpet... Satoshi You get the room with the gray and gold carpet and Atticus you get the room with blue carpet.

Christina then whispers to both of us "their is 5 rooms total, but he said he had 3 rooms available.

"The other room is taken for now" Mr.Crete overheard and replied

As I walk into my assigned room. I look around and recognize the familiar design, in each room there is a bed in the farthest left and a windows to the right of that and a desk in the bottom left with the door on the bottom right.

"Who is using that room?" I hear Christina and Atticus ask as everybody hear foot steps walk into the house.

A 19 year old or so Teenager walks into the house yelling "Mr.Crete I'm back from the d—" and notices Atticus and Christina and grunts at them.

"So who is the" The Teen says Before he is interrupted by Mr.Crete

"Neither" He says "Satoshi!" He yells towards my room.

"Coming! So who walked in h—-" I say as I see a teen around my age wearing A Black SweatShirt with a purple hoodie. He has Grey sweat pants, with purple socks and red shoes but most obvious Trait he had were his eyes. His eyes were Gold where there should be white.and where there was purple is where the Eye color should be. I saw his aura and it was a Golden Aura surrounded by a purple haze.

"This is him?" The teen asked

"Yes this is Satoshi" Mr.Crete said "Everyone Diego Platinum, Meet Satoshi Ketchum, Christina Pearl and Atticus Diamond"

I see his eyes turned normal for a second then back to Purple and gold "your aura is something else..."

Diego said thru a Thin Aura wave only the most powerful an receive.

I reply back in an even thinner aura wave "nice to have another Aura User around"

Diego then talks out loud "Well I have respect for this one, Mr.Crete" Diego says pointing at me "How so?" Mr.Crete Replies

"he beat my aura wave... this dudes bloodline will go far..." I've seen similar Auras from Masters over the years of where I trained at.

"Anyways... before we all go to sleep..." Mr.Crete says "let me tell you the story of the universe..."

Next thing I know my vision goes black.


End file.
